The primary purpose of combustion processes is to generate heat. In a power plant or in an industrial boiler system, the heat is utilized to generate high pressure steam which in turn may be used to provide process heating or may be used to produce electricity. Most conventional combustion processes utilize air as a source of oxygen. The presence of nitrogen in air does not benefit the combustion process and may even create problems. For example, nitrogen will react with oxygen at combustion temperatures forming nitrogen oxides (NOx), an undesirable pollutant. In many cases, the products of combustion must be treated to reduce nitrogen oxide emissions below environmentally acceptable limits. Moreover, the presence of nitrogen increases the flue gas volume which in turn increases the heat losses and decreases the thermal efficiency of the combustion process. Additionally, high nitrogen content in the flue gas may make it unattractive to capture CO2 either as a product or for sequestration. With the current emphasis on CO2 sequestration to alleviate harmful effects of global warming, it is critical to develop processes which will enable CO2 capture in a cost effective way.
One way to eliminate nitrogen from the combustion exhaust or flue gas is to use pure oxygen in the combustion process instead of air. However, combustion with oxygen generates very high temperatures and therefore some of the flue gas produced must be recycled to moderate temperatures. This in turn dilutes the oxygen content to about 27% (remaining ˜73% is CO2 and water) and maintains the flame temperature to the same value. While such a scheme would eliminate the problems associated with nitrogen, the cost of oxygen at present is too high to make it economically attractive.
Production of oxygen-enriched gas stream using ion transport ceramic membrane is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,272 which discloses a process for separating a feed gas stream into an oxygen-enriched gas stream which is used in a combustor and an oxygen-depleted gas stream. The feed gas stream is compressed, and oxygen is separated from the compressed feed gas stream using an ion transport module including an ion transport membrane having a retentate side and a permeate side. The permeate side of the ion transport membrane is purged with at least a portion of a combustion product gas stream obtained from the combustion in the combustor of the gas stream exiting the permeate side of the ion transport module. The disadvantages of this method of oxygen production are the high cost of fabrication of the membrane and the difficulty in producing membrane structures that are leak-proof. Also, oxygen recovery is typically low in membrane units.
The present invention is based on the use of high-temperature, oxygen-selective ceramic materials made in particulate form to produce a substantially nitrogen-free oxygen stream suitable for oxy-fuel application, and may provide an attractive option to reduce oxygen cost. Such systems utilize either pressure swing or temperature swing mode since the oxygen retention capacity of the ceramic material is strongly dependent on temperature and pressure. The process normally operates at temperatures greater than 300° C. and offers several advantages, including high oxygen capacity and large oxygen selectivity. A key advantage of this process is that it uses the oxygen-selective material in conventional pellet form in fixed bed reactors, which can be designed using traditional methods. Thus, the process can be commercially adopted more easily compared to the membrane based process mentioned above, which requires special fabrication, sealing and assembly procedures, and is known to have several issues in this regard. An additional advantage of the fixed bed, ceramic-based system is that it can directly produce an oxygen containing stream, substantially free of nitrogen, with the oxygen concentration suitable for oxy-fuel application. This is unlike conventional processes, such as cryogenic air separation method, which first produce high purity oxygen, and require subsequent dilution to get the required oxygen concentration.
The present invention is aimed at reducing the cost of oxygen by producing substantially nitrogen-free oxygen containing stream suitable for use in an oxygen consuming process. It relates to the use of a high-temperature, oxygen generation system to produce an oxygen-containing stream, substantially free of nitrogen. More particularly, it describes the use of an oxygen-selective ceramic material to separate oxygen from an air stream to produce an oxygen containing stream which can be employed as an oxygen source instead of air in an oxygen consuming process such as an industrial boiler or fired heater.